The King and His Queen
by Lady Firewing
Summary: An anthology of events about King Caspian X and Queen Lilliandil, from her mysterious arrival to her untimely death. Many knew them, and now their full story can be seen, for the years they ruled together were never dull. Part of the 24 in 24 Author's Challenge.


**Hello again! This idea came from when I realized how very little people focused on the gap of time after VoTD and SC. And I thought how much stuff there was to fit in! After all, a strange lady came back on the ship from lands unknown. How do you think they would take it? **

**I probably won't show up after this. As I wanted to keep the things "in character" as much as possible, I decided to that the poor soul that decided to compile this anthology would make reference notes for anyone who was unfamiliar with certain points that I made up and to introduce characters. So, if you have any suggestions for anything I might add, feel free to PM me or review any events you would like to see or suggestions you have for another kind of medium I could use (interview, newspaper, letters, etc.). As always, enjoy.**

* * *

King Caspian and his Queen: A Anthology

_Foreword: Little is known of King Caspian and Queen Lilliandil, in many of the history books and stories of old. Oftentimes, the case is that most are so fascinated by the circumstances of the Queen's ascent and the mystery of the Queen's death, as well as the disappearance of their son, that it eclipses the many years in between, when they ruled together. What does exist is sparse and not very representative of the mystery that surrounded the Queen while she lived and the struggles that they faced during the many years they ruled together._

_For many years, I have searched through countless documents, visited historical sights, and talked with those who remembered events during their reign._

_Now reaching the end of my own days, I have compiled all papers, accounts, and facts, to present a detailed and accurate (as best I know) story of King Caspian and his Queen._

_To the best of my knowledge, these accounts are accurate and truthful, though time does have a funny effect on the brain and can modify even the best of memories. If there is any contradicting evidence, first hand documents were consulted for the best degree of accuracy. For certain places, events, etc. I give a brief background on it, so that any reader can understand, without having to open a history book or atlas._

Time: 2307-2308

_Author's note: I felt that there was much that happened during this year, and it deserved its own section. Many of these accounts are first hand documents obtained with the permission of the writers or their descendants. Readers must note that there will be some bias, and must make their own opinions._

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Excerpts from the Journal of Tarven, a sailor aboard the Dawn Treader_

_Note: I selected key passages from the journal, but kept the whole entry._

**On Ramandu's Island, Near the End of the World, Middle of Winter?**

We made good progress on the mast today, and even started repairing the hull. Drinian's directing most of the work, since King Caspian's been missing for large portions of the day, though he makes up for his absences by working twice as any of the other men (good thing, since otherwise there might be talk of mutiny from the crewmembers).

The men have been gossiping like old women, wondering about his absence. One of the rowers saw him talking to Ramandu's daughter. He'd better planning on making her Narnia's Queen, or I won't be caring if he's my King; I'll be dragging him down to work, and to Charn with the consequences.

There was frost in my hammock this morn, and I wasn't able to sleep much. That bloody Minotaur snores like a trumpet player (wildly off-tune, if that was even possible).

**Still Stuck on this Bloody Island, I'm Going to Jump off the End of the World, How Much Frost can Winter Hold?**

We're still in the same ruddy spot and not going to be moving for another fortnight, at least. I'm going to go mad from sleep loss. That Minotaur isn't the only one on this ship that snores.

King Caspian announced his betrothal to the star's daughter. Good that he told us, since I was very close to following through on my earlier threat and dragging him down, which would have gotten me keelhauled, at the very least.

**At Sea at Long Last!**

Again, we are moving! Praise Aslan, since I would have gone stark mad if I had been on that island any longer.

The star's daughter (I learned a few days after their betrothal that her name was Lilliandil) is quite a nice young lady, much like Queen Lucy. With her on board we'll have gone almost an entire voyage with a woman on board. What's the world coming to?

Thankfully, I managed to take a liking to both, but the sea's a man's place. Women stay at home. It's the way things have always been done. Ships are as demanding as a woman, which is why we don't need any real ones with us.

Hopefully, things will go back to the way they were before this strange voyage.

I wouldn't mind a non-snoring Minotaur on the next one as well. Or some better beeswax.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Letters from Ressa Adrenson to Milliam Bergerson_

_Note: Ressa was a maid for Adressa, a noblewoman in Narnia. Her sister, Milliam, was a merchant's wife who did business in Archenland. Readers will remember that Castle Vailspear was formerly the Telmarine court and used as the Narnian court until Cair Paravel was restored in the nineteenth year of King Caspian's reign. Port Aravis (finished 1072) was named in honor of King Ram's mother, who died shortly before it was completed._

**Ressa, Castle Vailspear, Narnia, to her sister, Milliam, Port Aravis, Archenland.**

Milliam,

Hope this finds you well. Weather's been quite awful this time of year, especially right after the thaw. There was a flood in half of Narnia and you could barely find a dry spot anywhere that wasn't under water.

You won't believe what's just happened, even though I suppose you might have heard the news before this letter is delivered: King Caspian 's found himself a bride!

He arrived just two days ago on the Dawn Treader, and a pretty little thing stepped out with him. He decided to tell us then that he was betrothed to her. Imagine! Leaving on a so-called "quest" to find some lost barons or something like that, and coming back with an unknown lady in tow (if I can even call her that. Her circumstances and heritage are highly questionable). People are beginning to talk. Some rumors are around that she's a lowly-born scullery maid that used magic to bewitch the King. I doubt this very much. She's too pretty and delicate to be scullery maid. However, I suppose that she might be a witch. Wasn't the White Witch Jadis said to be very beautiful?

Well, no matter who she is, she's kind enough and the rest of the crew spoke for her. They say she's the daughter of a _star_. Most people won't believe it.

I suppose time will tell how much support the King's "bride" will get. Other than that, there is little to report. Certain Fauns are eating my garden, though they blame it on deer. Their nerve.

Would you mind if I came and visited soon? I'm rather lonely now that Peron's gone.

Your sister,

Ressa

**Milliam, Port Aravis, Archenland, to her sister, Ressa, Castle Vailspear, Narnia.**

Ressa,

That is certainly terrible weather! We are quite comfortable here.

Word of this betrothal has reached Archenland's ears as well. The kingdom is in an uproar. You know that King Derrin wanted to marry his daughter Katrin to your King Caspian, and so many feel cheated by this unexpected news. Honestly, I don't care who your King marries. So long as taxes stay low and my husband's ships come in, I couldn't care less about diplomacy and royal marriages.

She's an odd creature, though. Certainly the topic of much of the gossip here (and not all of it is flattering, believe me). I suppose she does not have the red eyes of a devil nor is the relative of the White Witch, like many are saying? The things people will go to believe. Better, for some, to think that the King was enchanted than face the fact that someone might have stolen the King's heart other than our "beloved Katrin" (the spoiled brat).

I'll have the second bedroom set up for you. I'll be expecting you in a fortnight. I am deeply sorry for your husband's passing.

Your sister,

Milliam

**Ressa, Castle Vailspear, Narnia, to her sister, Milliam, Port Aravis, Archenland.**

_Milliam,_

I started packing as soon as I read your letter. Mayhap, I might see you before this letter arrives. I'll keep this brief, since I shall be seeing you very soon.

Apparently it is true that she is a half-star. She looks fairly human, though more beautiful than any human lady could be. At least she's modest about it, otherwise she would be very lonely indeed. Slowly, but surely, she's winning over the people. Already, in a month, fewer unkind things are being heard about her, though it is still slow. People are beginning to adjust to the idea and the changes brought by it.

Apparently, it wasn't the fauns after all. It was a rather hungry Bear! Must have been starving, to eat cabbages.

See you very soon,

Ressa

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Article from the Narnia Chronicles_

_Note: I apologize to my editor in advance for the terrible state the clipping is in. After several leaks that managed to find my papers and many mishandlings from careless hands, the paper is in a sorry state indeed. Unfortunately, the Narnian Chronicles, the only newspaper that existed in King Caspian's time, was not known for their quality paper and did not intend to last._

Announcing the marriage of King Caspian X and Lilliandil Ramandudaughter! The happy couple will celebrate their union in two weeks' time, on the ninth day after the Feast of Spring, fourth hour, at Castle Vailspear. All citizens are invited to attend the outdoor ceremony and reception. Food and wine will be sent to villages, to provide for those who cannot attend.

A dance will follow the ceremony and sporting competitions will continue for a week. Anyone can enter to become "The Queen's Champion" and win a prize of a thousand lions.


End file.
